i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Ban Jumonji/Homepage Lines
Regular Lines |Scout = Thanks for the food! Time to eat! |Idolizing = I've grown up a bit! |Reg1 = RE:BERSERK! We'll be a group whose name will get recorded in history! |Reg2 = I'm Guilty Clown! A cool name, isn't it? I quite like it! |Reg3 = Be it a girl or a boy, one needs to eat properly during meal time! |Reg4 = I'm a clown. You should be careful so you won't be fooled by me. |Reg5 = Speed-eating is my forte! Producer-san, do you want to try having a match against me? |Reg6 = Eva-sama is an ideal master. You should learn from Eva-sama too. |Reg7 = Even if Eva-sama is evil, I'm fine as long as I get to have fun! |Reg8 = The other day, I barely escaped from becoming one of Mio's black magic ingredients... |Reg9 = Mio, let's have you stop calling me trash. Even I get hurt by it... |Reg10 = Mio is always so cold toward me. I wonder why? |Event1= An event is goin' on! Master and Mio already went ahead! |Reg11= Does Chris like Manjuu? Then we can eat together! |Event2= Good job with the event! I could do the best performance ever, thank you. |Morning = Morning~! Wake up! If you drink milk, your head will clear up too! |Afternoon = I'm starving... What are you doing for lunch today? |Evening = You worked hard today too! Go home quickly and make dinner! |Night = I was only checking on the refrigerator a l-little! Go to bed already~ |Download = Waiting intently... makes you feel hungry, doesn't it? |Story = Seems you can read your favorite story! |Main1 = Which chapter will it be? |Main2 = Let's have my recommendation! |Love1 = It's love story! Love! |Love2 = Rather, I'm feeling hungry... |Shop = 'elcome~! |Purchase = Is there any food here~? |Friend = You can look at friend's info! |Other = If you have any trouble, then come here! |Start1 = An after meal workout, huh? |Skill1A = For Master's sake! |Skill1B = I'll show you! |Skill1C = It's becoming more fun! |Clear1 = That was a nice workout! |Affection1 = I'm motivated now! |Start2 = Let's get started! |Skill2A = Ahaha! This feels nice! |Skill2B = Can you keep up? |Skill2C = Hey, come on! |Clear2 = It's something like this, right? |Affection2 = I want to get along better with you! |Start3 = I need to work for what I eat. |Skill3A = I'll make you engrossed! |Skill3B = I'll hog everyone's attention! |Skill3C = I'll decide it right now! |Clear3 = I'm hungry after moving around... |Affection3 = I'm so excited I feel full. |Skill4A = I'll borrow the second servings! |Skill4B = I can still eat! |Skill4C = I'm starting to have fun! |Skill5A = I want you to throw food! Munch! |Skill5B = Watch my street performance carefully! |Skill5C = Mio's and my support is invincible! |Skill6A = Ban Ban Baaan! |Skill6B = Mio started his black magic! |Skill6C = Is the main dish not here yet? |Skill7A = Be cautious with the monsters lurking in the dark night. |Skill7B = Juggling is my specialty! |Skill7C = Let's go with second servings! |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipEvent1 = |ClipEvent2 = |ClipMorning = |ClipAfternoon = |ClipEvening = |ClipNight = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = |ClipSkill4A = |ClipSkill4B = |ClipSkill4C = |ClipSkill5A = |ClipSkill5B = |ClipSkill5C = |ClipSkill6A = |ClipSkill6B = |ClipSkill6C = |ClipSkill7A = |ClipSkill7B = |ClipSkill7C = }} Monthly Lines In addition to normal lines (seen above) I-chus each have 2 lines additional that change per month. They may have extras depending on if its a special day, such as April Fools Day, or Valentines day. I-chus also have lines they say during birthdays, which can be seen HERE Monthly lines change after big updates such as the Alchemist (9/27/16 update) and MG9 (3/2/18) updates. Ban Jumonji/Homepage Lines 3|Current Available Lines Ban Jumonji/Homepage Lines 2|Before 3/2/18 Update Ban Jumonji/Homepage Lines 1|Before 9/27/16 Update Category:Ban Jumonji Category:Lines